1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller rod assembly, more particularly to a roller rod assembly for a sunshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional roller rod assembly 1 is mounted to a horizontal frame 3, and includes a rod 11, a support component 12 disposed on one end portion of the rod 11 and which is removably engaged with the frame 3, and a brace member 13 disposed on the other end portion of the rod 11 and which abuts against and is removably engaged with the frame 3.
The support component 12 includes an end cover 121 covering said one end portion of the rod 11 and abutting against the frame 3, and an elastic pillar 122 disposed on the end cover 121 and extending into a hole 31 of the frame 3.
A curtain piece (not shown) mounted to the rod 11 can be pulled down from and rolled up on the rod 11.
Referring additionally to FIG. 2, the whole brace member 13 is made of plastic, and includes a cover 131, a fixing rectangular pillar 133, an axial pillar 135, an inserting tube 136, and two elastic pieces 137. The cover 131 covers said other end portion of the rod 11 and is disposed between the rod 11 and the frame 3. The fixing pillar 133 is disposed on an outer surface 132 of the cover 131, and extends into another hole 31 of the frame 31. The axial pillar 135 is disposed on an inner surface 134 of the cover 131 and extends into the rod 11. The inserting tube 136 is sleeved rotatably on the axial pillar 135 and is inserted fixedly into the rod 11. Each of the elastic pieces 137 extends from the cover 131 and abuts against the frame 3.
The elastic pieces 137 of the brace member 13 are used for alleviating and absorbing axial forces generated when the rod 11 is rotated. However, the elastic pieces 137 are made of plastic, and easily become brittle or lose their elasticity when subjected to low temperature conditions (such as −30° C.). When this occurs, the axial forces produced from the rotation of the rod 11 cannot be absorbed, and the rod 11 and the inserting tube 136 may press against the cover 131 with a significant force, such that the rod 11 and the inserting tube 136 become stuck and no longer able to rotate.
Moreover, if the elastic pieces 137 lose their ability to absorb the forces generated during rotation of the rod 11, the brace member 13 must be replaced, which is costly.